


Stay with me, A little longer

by Mihri



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adult Content, Angel Castiel, Angel Dean Winchester, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon Gay Relationship, Destiel Day, Deutsch | German, Gay Castiel, Gay Dean, Gay Sex, Hot Sex, Hotel Sex, Hunter Dean, M/M, Top Dean
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:46:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7847473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mihri/pseuds/Mihri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dies ist die erste Fanfiktion, die ich geschrieben habe, und auch die einzige deutsche xD<br/>Hoffe, dass sie euch gefallten hat xx</p></blockquote>





	Stay with me, A little longer

"Ich weiß nicht, was ich machen soll", sagte Dean während er seine blutigen Hände anschaute.  
Er ging zum Waschbecken, wusch das Blut ab, schloss seine Augen und atmete tief ein.  
Pure Stille.  
Nur das das rauschende Wasser, das den Bach runter floss, das Flackern der Lampe und sein unrhythmischer Herzschlag waren zu hören.  
Dann strich er sich durch das Haar mit einem besorgten Blick, schaute ein letztes Mal traurig in den Spiegel und sagte:  
"Ich wollte dieses Leben. Die Dämonen, Geister und Monster."  
Plötzlich drehte er sich um und bemerkte, dass  
Castiel in geringer Entfernung vor ihm stand.  
"Cas? Was machst du hier?", sagte er noch, bevor er unterbrochen wurde.  
"Dean, wir müssen reden." flüsterte er unsicher.  
"Cas, ich kann nicht mehr. Ich hab die Nase voll von der ganzen Scheiße. Keine Dämonen, Geister oder Monster. Ich will nur eine einzige Nacht, in der ich ruhig schlafen kann. Nur eine. Ist das zu viel verlangt?"  
"Shhhhhhht..", sagte er, während er Dean vertieft in die Augen sah und seinen Finger sanft über seine Lippen fuhr.  
"..Ähmm ich wollte einfach nur vorbeischauen und fragen wie es dir geht.", erwähnte er noch mit einer leicht schläfrigen Stimme.  
Castiel nahm seine Hand, zog ihn in das Schafzimmer und schubste ihn leicht in das schwarze Hotelbett.  
Er deckte ihn zu, starrte ihn eine Weile an, schaltete die Lichter aus und es bildete sich ein schiefes Grinsen in seinem Gesicht, sodass man seine süßen Falten sehen konnte.  
"Warte. Geh nicht..", sagte Dean wie ein kleines Kind, dass sich Nachts vor Monstern fürchtet.  
Bleib hier. Mit mir.", flüsterte Dean mit seiner tiefen, schläfrigen Stimme.  
"Aber.."  
Dean drehte sich zu Castiel und wickelte sich in der Decke ein.  
"Kein aber. Bitte nur eine Nacht."  
"Na gut. Aber warum?"  
"Ich...ich kann nicht. Erzähl´s dir später."  
Castiel saß sich auf die Bettkante, wartete einen Moment und sagte schief grinsend:  
"Wir werden doch nicht in diesen schmutzigen Klamotten schlafen, oder?"  
Cas zog zuerst seinen Trench Coat aus, anschließend seine Schuhe und legte diese auf den weinroten Teppich.  
Deans Augen folgten den Weg vom Kragen seines Hemdes bis nach unten - Knopf für Knopf-ununterbrochen.  
Dean richtete sich auf, zog an seiner Krawatte und biss sich erotisch in seine Lippen.  
Die Helligkeit des Mondes und der Laternen auf der Straße schien in das kleine, aber gleichzeitig gemütlich eingerichtete Hotelzimmer.  
"Mir ist kalt. Ich erfrier gleich."  
Cas stand auf, schloss die Fenster, schob die Gardinen zu und fragte mit einer noch tieferen und raueren Stimme als sonst:  
"Besser?"  
Dean nickte und machte ein Geräusch, dass so viel wie "ja" bedeuten sollte.  
"Komm her!"  
Dean zog sein Shirt aus, seine Muskeln faszinierten Cas, der sprachlos vor ihm stand.  
"Wow."  
Er stand auf und öffnete seinen Gürtel.  
Cas errötete von der Brust bis hoch zur Stirn und fühlte die Wärme- die Scham.  
"Ähm.."  
Dean zog seine Klamotten bis auf seine Boxershorts aus.  
Ihm wurde immer wärmer und wärmer bis er sagte:  
"Oh Gott. Ich reiß mir die Klamotten gleich vom Leib."  
"Das kann ich auch gerne für dich machen"  
Dean kam ihm immer näher bis Cas peinlicherweise die Frage stellte:  
"Hast du eigentlich mal was mit einem Mann gehabt?"  
"Was gehabt?"  
"Du weisst schon."  
Die peinliche Stille zog sich in die Länge.  
"Ouuh..das meinst du.."  
Stille. Dean überlegte konzentriert.  
"Ich bin so ein Trottel. Ich könnt mir eine reinschlagen.."  
"Warte-Hab ich das grad laut gesagt?""Möglicherweise", sagte Dean lächelnd.  
Castiel stand auf, ging zum Fenster und setzte sich auf einen pechschwarzen Schwarzen Holzstuhl und beobachtete eine Halskette, die wie aus dem Nichts auftritt.  
Dean schob die Bettdecke zur Seite und sagte:  
"Komm her. Ich erzähl dir eine Geschichte."  
Castiel fuhr sich durch die Haare und verpasste sich eine unordentliche Frisur.  
"Es war einmal ein hoffnungsloser Mann, der sich in eine barmherzige, schüchterne Person verliebte."  
"Du hast immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet...oder ist was schlimmes passiert?"  
Dean lachte verlegen.  
"Warts einfach ab.", sagte er während er zwinkerte.  
"Schon das erste Treffen war besonders. Die Chemie hat einfach zwischen den beiden gestimmt.  
Und auch wenn sie die unterschiedlichsten Personen sind, die existieren, haben sie sich exzellent verstanden.  
Sie waren immer für einander da, gingen gemeinsam durch dick und dünn.  
Sie hatten Gefühle für einander, trauten sich jedoch nicht, ihre Gefühle zu beichten.  
Aber eins hatten sie gemeinsam: Sie sehnten sich nach Liebe. Sie hatten die Liebe schon gefunden-aber deckten diese Karte nicht auf.  
Plötzlich änderte sich alles. Dieser eine Tag, an dem ihre Herzen sich verbindeten, war die Chance, das Leben zu führen, dass sie immer wollten."  
"Und? Wie endet die Geschichte?"  
"Sie hat kein Ende. Das Ende der Geschichte ist offen. Es hängst von ihnen ab, wie sie es gestalten.  
Entweder schweigen sie bis zum Tod, oder fangen ein neues Kapitel an und fangen an zu Leben."  
Schweigen.  
"Ach, zurück zur Frage von vorhin.  
Nein, ich hatte noch nie Sex mit einem Mann, aber dafür was besseres.  
Ich habe mich in ihn verliebt.  
Ich kann keine einzige Minute ohne ihn in meinen Gedanken verbringen.  
Nachts, kann ich nicht schlafen, denke an seine unglaublich schönen, strahlenden Augen, an jedes Gespräch, dass wir hatten. ..jede einzelne Berührung.."  
Castiel bewegte langsam seine Hand, merkte wie stark sie zitterte und berührte Deans Finger.  
Er umschließte Deans kalte Hand und spürte die Folgen der Kälte, seine Nippel wurden steif.  
Seine Nippel waren nicht die einzigen, die steif waren..  
Die Kälte verursachte bei ihm eine Erektion-er lief rot an und schämte sich.  
"Und du? Hattest du ..?" und er wurde unterbrochen.  
"Ich ähm, ähm ..Nein, aber würde ich gerne."  
Es herrschte eine Stille, man hörte nur noch die Autos, die zwitschernden Vögel und Castiels unrhythmische Atmung.  
"Dean, ich muss dir was sagen.", sagte er mit seiner tiefen, rauen Stimme.  
"Shhhht.", sagte er und presste seinen Finger gegen Castiels rosanen Lippen.  
Die Blicke, die sie austauschten, sagten mehr als nur ein "Ich Liebe dich".  
Ihre Lippen kamen sich immer näher und näher, bis Cas sagte:  
"Ich habe schon so lange auf diesen Moment gewartet."  
Ihre Augen lachten, Dean leckte sich  
"Und wie lang?""Ähm, sagte Cas errötend, seine Augen groß.  
Ich denke er ist ziemlich lang, Dean?"  
"Oh Gott! Nein.. Ich meine wie lange fühlst du dich so?", sagte er mit einem schmutzigen Lächeln im Gesicht.  
"Ouh. Das meinst du.. ", sagte Cas, während er immer weiter errötete.  
Dean kicherte, wie er es in Jahren nicht getan hatte, sein Bauch füllte sich mit Heiterkeit;  
er versuchte aufzuhören.  
"Halt die Klappe, Dean ,“ sagte Cas, der versuchte verletzt auszusehen, aber offensichtlich nicht in der Lage dazu war, ein Grinsen wegen Deans anhaltendem schallendem Gelächter zu unterdrücken.  
"Du dachtest Ich – Ich-“ versuchte Dean zu sagen, brachte die Worte jedoch nicht heraus.  
„Ich dachte du würdest das vielleicht wissen wollen,“ sagte Cas, sein stolzer Ton begleitet von seinem Lächeln. Er piekste Dean leicht in die Rippen. „Hör auf mich auszulachen!“  
Dean biss sich in die Lippen und zwinkerte ihm zu.  
Cas errötete immer mehr, seine Augen wunderschön und leuchtend als er sein Gewicht auf einen Ellbogen verlagerte, seinen Kopf neigte und sagte:  
„Ich sagte du sollst aufhören,“ und küsste Dean leidenschaftlich auf die Lippen.

Dean lehnte sich nach hinten, Cas kam auf ihn zu und fing an seine Bauchmuskeln von unten bis nach oben zu lecken.  
"Und von wem hast du das ganze gelernt?", sagte Dean schief grinsend.  
"Gay Pornos!", sagte er plötzlich selbstbewusst, während seine Zunge noch Deans Sixpack berührte.  
Dean kicherte und konnte sich das Lachen nicht verkneifen.  
"Mach weiter." sagte Dean, schloss kurz seine Augen und atmete tief ein.  
Cas neigte seinen Kopf nach oben und drückte einen sanften Kuss auf Deans Hals, und dann einen weiteren, sein Mund leicht geöffnet, dass Dean seinen warmen Atem auf seiner Haut spüren konnte-Dean atmete aus und ließ einen Seufzer hinaus und es fühlte sich an, als ob er ihn seit Jahren zurückgehalten hatte, und hob Castiels Kinn mit einem Finger an, sodass er in seine Augen sehen konnte.  
Dean packte Cas am Hintern, schob ihn hoch zu sich und biss Cas vorsichtig in die Unterlippe.  
Er saugte an Cas Zunge und schlug Cas auf den Hintern, was einerseits weh tat, andererseits Castiel unglaublich anturnte.  
Dann schubste er Cas von sich, Castiels Beine umarmten die Beine von Dean-Sie spürten die Wärme, die das Wohlfühlgefühl nur noch verstärkten.  
"Zieh dich aus. Ich will mehr von dir sehen.", hauchte er in Castiels Ohr und knabberte schließlich an seinem Ohrläppchen.  
Cas griff den Knopf seiner Hose, öffnete ihn und anschließend seinen Reisverschluss, der etwas klemmte.  
"Ach das geht viel einfacher.", sagte Cas und schnippte mit den Fingern, sodass er nun nackt auf seinem Geliebten saß.  
Dean zog Cas erneut zu sich, Castiel neigte seinen Kopf und atmete warme Luft auf Deans Hals.  
"Entspann dich Cas.", murmelte Dean.  
Kurz darauf bewegten sich Deans kühle Hände langsam entlang Castiels Rücken, um ihn zu Kratzen  
"Hey, das kitzelt", sagte Cas unerwartet. Dean machte weiter, er kraute ihm leicht den Rücken bis Cas seine ruhige, peinliche Haltung nicht mehr halten konnte . Er atmete tief ein, verdrehte seine Augen und atmete mit einem kleinen Stöhnen des Vergnügens wieder aus.  
Er spielte mit Deans Füßen und formte seine Hände zu Fäusten, rutschte ein bisschen hoch, sodass Dean ihn leichter berühren konnte . Nun bettelte Cas innerlich, er wollte endlich wissen, wie es sich anfühlt, Dean zu berühren, er fühlte Lust durch seine Adern fließen , die Wärme füllte seinen ganzen Körper, sein Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen .  
Eine weitere Welle von Lustgefühl, dieses Mal noch stärker wie zuvor, machte sich zu spüren.  
Cas hat nie richtig erfahren , wie es sich anfühlte, Jemanden wirklich in dieser Art und Weise zu wollen. Sicher liebte er Dean seit langer Zeit, aber er hatte noch nie so etwas erlebt . Zuvor fühlte er einfach Liebe, unschuldige Liebe , und stellte sich vor Dean zu küssen, seine Hand zu halten , und einfach in seiner Nähe zu sein.  
Dean lächelte erleichtert, noch nervös, da er gleich seinen ersten Blowjob geben wird.  
Er brauchte nicht zu nervös zu sein, er erinnerte sich, dass Cas nie etwas annähernd sexuelles außerhalb von ein wenig Eyesex erlebt hatte. Dean schloss seine Faust um Castiels fast-komplett-harte Erektion, amüsierte sich, dass er in so kurzer Zeit den steifen Zustand erreichte.  
Er massierte Castiels Penis in einer Weise, wobei er wusste, dass sie angenehm sei.  
Dean war froh zu sehen, dass Castiels Augen sich weiteten und sein Kiefer sich lockerte.  
Es dauerte nicht mehr lange.  
Dann realisierte er, dass er noch nie zuvor einen Mann aus so einer intimen Sicht betrachet habe.  
Es war nicht so ungewöhnlich , wie er zuvor befürchtet hatte, teilweise dank dem hohen Alkoholkonsum, doch er selbst war verzeifelt und unsicher über den nächsten Schritt, was er Cas kaum spüren ließ. Er atmete tief ein, wobei er auf Castiels moschusartigen Duft aufmerksam wurde , dann nahm er so viel von Castiels Sperma in den Mund, wie er auf einmal konnte, was dazu führte, dass Cas einen dezidiert unheiligen Sound erzeugte.  
Dean bewegte seine Hand weiter nach unten und leckte vorsichtig Castiels langen Penis, während er ihm in die Augen sah.  
Castiels Augen strahlten so schön wie noch nie zuvor, seine rauen pinken Lippen presste er fest zusammen und krallte sich anschließend das Bettlaken.  
Er verfolgte dabei die große Vene an der Seite von Castiels Penis mit seiner Zunge, wobei er eine gute Menge an Druck anwendete.  
Eine Hand befand sich auf seinen scharfen Hüftknochen, die Andere beschäftigte sich mit seinem Penis.  
Kurze schwarze Locken sprangen auf, als er seine Hand bewegte, die sich leicht und seidig anfühlten und kaum störten.  
Castiel konnte seinen Körper kaum mehr kontrollieren-er griff das Bettlaken, zerdrückte es in seinen rauen Händen und ließ dabei Dean ein ungewöhnlich hohes Ströhnen hören, was ihn sofort schief schmunzeln ließ.

**Author's Note:**

> Dies ist die erste Fanfiktion, die ich geschrieben habe, und auch die einzige deutsche xD  
> Hoffe, dass sie euch gefallten hat xx


End file.
